Know calibration methods for robot systems generally involve artificial teaching. For example, an operator manually controls a robot of the robot system to move a tool mounted on the robot to reach the same target point with a plurality of different poses (for a 6-axis robot, generally with four or more different poses).
The operator must visually determine whether the tool is moved to the same target point, and consequently, calibration errors arise leading to inaccurate tool usage. Furthermore, it is extremely time-consuming to repeatedly manually control the robot to reach the same target point and visually verify the movement, greatly decreasing work efficiency. Moreover, the robot system must be re-calibrated every time a tool is replaced, adding to the time burden.